


Angles and Lighting

by ZincStandard



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Nude Photos, Parent/Child Incest, audio script, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZincStandard/pseuds/ZincStandard
Summary: You (the listener) and your mom aren't much for privacy. Neither of you see anything unusual about going around the house naked, talking about your sex lives, and openly expressing your sexuality in front of each other. Today, you were feeling yourself, and decided to try taking some sexy selfies, something you've never really done before. When mom finds you struggling to get shots you like, she's happy to share some of her considerable experience.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	Angles and Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS  
> This is a script for an audio play to be performed by a single actor. All dialogue, direction, and sound effects are intended as guidelines, and performers are encouraged to adapt and edit the script in order to accommodate their personal styles.
> 
> This is an erotic work written by an adult, for performance by an adult actor, and intended for an adult audience. All characters depicted are 18 years of age or older. Those under the age of 18 should not read or perform this script, or listen to it performed.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real persons, places, or events is entirely coincidental. The views expressed within do not represent those of the author or any performers.
> 
> NOTES FOR PERFORMERS  
> This scene is set in the characters' home. There shouldn't really be any special background sound effects needed, except for the fake camera shutter noise every smartphone camera app uses.
> 
> The tone I have in mind for the dialogue is very casual and naturalistic. While this is (kind of) an incest script, that's meant to be more of a background thing rather than something that's played up a lot. The characters shouldn't really seem like they care that they're family, because this is just normal to them; they don't see anything naughty or taboo about it. The speaker character, in particular, should sound totally confident and comfortable with herself, never the least bit hesitant.
> 
> If you decide to perform this, please let me know, and feel free to share! Either way, any commentary is appreciated as always.

FADE IN:

Sound of a PHONE CAMERA going off repeatedly. We hear a few photos being taken, then a pause, like the photographer is hesitating about the next shot.

As we hear CAMERA go off again, a DOOR opens and then swings closed from a short distance away. FOOTSTEPS approach.

SPEAKER

Hi, honey! Watcha up to?

 _...(Concerned)_ Everything okay? What's the matter?

...Aw, honey, why would you be embarrassed about taking nudes? You're an adult, you're allowed.

... _(Affectionately)_ Oh, come on, I guarantee they're not as bad as you think. *Everybody* hates looking at themselves in photos.

...Well, okay, you're right, I don't, but that's just 'cause I've done it so much I'm used to the way I look on camera. Remember, when you look at yourself in a mirror, your reflection's flipped, so when you see yourself flipped the other way, it looks weird to you. But that's how everybody else sees you all the time, so it's normal to them. Once you get used to looking at yourself un-mirrored, it stops looking wrong.

...I mean, yeah, there's stuff you can do to get more *flattering* pictures. I could give you some pointers, if you want!

...Okay! Here, lemme just get undressed...

We hear fabric RUSTLING as the speaker undresses.

SPEAKER

Okay, so. The absolute most important thing is, take a *lot* of photos. Like, try lots of different poses, different angles, just slight little changes for each shot. You know how I'll take, like, thirty pictures sometimes? A lot of the time, that's just to get *one* good one. And over time, the more you take, the better you get a sense of your best angles, and then you can focus more on those.

... _(Chuckling)_ Yeah, I know, it means sifting through a lot of shots you don't like. But that just helps you get used to looking at yourself on camera faster!

Anyway, what else...okay, well, if you're focusing on your upper body, you generally want to shoot from high up, y'know, with a downward angle. Like this, see?

...Right. That makes you look slimmer, just in general, and of course it puts focus on your cleavage. If you want to show that off more, you can kinda do *this,* pull your arms in towards your body, push your boobs together a little bit—not too much, though, you don't want it to be obvious.

...Yeah, exactly, there you go!

We hear the CAMERA go off again, once, then twice more in quick succession.

SPEAKER

See? That looks great!

...Well, yeah, using a high angle like that can make your tits look a little smaller sometimes. Generally, if you wanna make stuff look bigger, you wanna get it from below. If you're doing a lower-body shot, you should use a low angle, at *least* eye level to where you want the focus.

...Yeah, like that. Like I said, just play around, try different ones, you'll figure out what works.

Um, what else...posture can help a lot. You wanna arch your back a lot, like *this,* stick out your chest forward and your ass backward—that helps show off your curves.

...Yeah, that's it. Twist your hips back, it's all in the hips. Try getting a shot like that.

A brief pause, then the CAMERA goes off again, four times.

SPEAKER

Better?

...Yeah, see? Lighting and angles, those are most important. Oh, right—you want lots of light, natural if you can, it's more flattering. Here in the living room during the day is a good spot, I find.

Poses? Uh, well, that really depends. What's most important is finding ones that are comfortable for *you,* y'know, make you feel sexy—that'll come through in the shot. But some of *my* favorites...well, I know you've seen me do *this*...

We hear a soft FOOTFALL as the speaker strikes a pose.

SPEAKER

See, you kind of turn yourself sideways to the mirror, plant your front foot flat and straighten that leg—throw your hips back, chest out, like I showed you—and then you put your back foot right next to your front one and kinda lift up your heel, and bend that leg so it makes a triangle. Then you do front hand on hip, elbow out like this, and you use your back hand to take the photo...

...Yeah, that's it! Give it a shot!

The CAMERA goes off twice more.

SPEAKER

Yeah, see? That looks awesome!

Oh, another really good one to do in a mirror is *this*...

We hear more soft FOOTFALLS as the speaker repositions.

SPEAKER

Where you squat facing away, with your ass towards the mirror, and turn your head to get yourself in profile, and take the shot over the same shoulder.

 _...(Chuckling)_ Yeah _,_ this one's kind of annoying to hold your phone in, but it looks great, trust me.

The CAMERA goes off once, then three more times after a pause.

SPEAKER

See? Not that hard! _(Chuckling)_ Damn, you're kinda turning *me* on.

...Mhm. Ooh, here—you wanna take a couple together? Mom and daughter, that'd be hot as fuck.

... _(Laughing)_ Alright! Hm, okay...here, let's do side-by-side, arms around each other...

We hear more soft FOOTFALLS as they get in position.

SPEAKER

Yeah, here, around my waist...put your hip against mine...yeah, there. What do you think, this good?

... _(Laughing)_ Hell yeah! Okay, three, two, one...

The CAMERA goes off twice.

SPEAKER

There! Damn, look at *us,* huh?

...Yeah, totally! Hm...ooh, how 'bout a butt shot?

... _(Laughing)_ Okay, here—let's turn around, do hips together again... _(deviously)_ oh, and you wanna put your hand on my ass, or I can do yours?

... _(Laughing)_ You're right, both *is* better. *Mh,* yeah, there you go. Okay, three, two, one...

The CAMERA goes off three more times.

SPEAKER

Mm...God, that's hot.

...Nah, c'mon, you look *perfect.* Trust me, you get to my age, you'll *wish* you could stay in shape like that again.

 _(Chuckling)_ Damn, I'm wet as hell now. You wanna jerk off with me?

...Alright. You good with the couch?

...Perfect.

We hear two sets of FOOTSTEPS, followed by the soft CREAKING of the couch as the two sit down and get comfortable.

The speaker starts playing with herself, warming up first however the performer likes. Intersperse her dialogue with soft sounds of performer's choice.

SPEAKER

So, were you taking those photos just for you, or thinking of sharing 'em?

... _(Amused)_ Mhm. Someone special?

...Yeah. Well, if you don't like anything enough to send, don't force it. *I* think you got some great ones, though.

...Yeah, I can help you pick! After we cum?

... _(Chuckling)_ Right, of course.

The speaker starts getting more into her masturbation, making more noise. Continue interspersing with her dialogue.

SPEAKER

*Mh,* honey, would you pass me the [sex toy of performer's choice]? There, on the endtable.

We hear a soft CLATTERING as the listener picks it up and passes it over.

SPEAKER

Thanks!

She starts using the toy; add appropriate sounds. Her own vocalizations quickly pick up further, and she starts adding some dirty talk, performer's choice.

SPEAKER

*Mh,* fuck...what're you getting off to?

A slightly longer pause while the listener relates what she's fantasizing about.

SPEAKER

Mhm...I'm thinking about the pictures of us together...we look so fucking hot...

...Yeah...God, I wanna post those, let everyone see them...would you let me do that, honey?

... _(Laughing)_ Yeah, okay...we can talk about it later...

Continue with moans, dirty talk, etc. of performer's choice as long as desired. Eventually, the speaker reaches a crescendo.

SPEAKER

Oh, yeah, I'm close...you almost there, honey?

...Yeah, c'mon, let's cum...oh *fuck,* I'm gonna...

She cums, performer's choice of sounds.

Afterward, there's a lull while the two catch their breath.

SPEAKER

 _(Panting)_ Damn...that was a good one...

She finishes collecting herself, her voice returning more to normal.

SPEAKER

I'm kinda hungry. You thought about dinner at all?

...Yeah, I could go for that. Oh, wait—did you want to look through the photos now? Pick one to send?

... _(Chuckling)_ Yeah, after dinner sounds good. No harm keeping 'em waiting a little.

...Alright. You wanna help me with the onions?

...Thanks, honey. I love you.

We hear a soft KISS. The couch CREAKS softly as the two get up. FOOTSTEPS recede.

FADE OUT.

THE END


End file.
